Saihate
by kiri.kumo
Summary: Ichijou-san, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Seperti apa tempatmu berada saat ini? Kalau kamu sampai disana dengan selamat, aku menantikan surat darimu. Based on Vocaloid Hatsune Miku’s song, Saihate.


A Vampire Knight fic

Timeline: After VK Guilty

Chara: Shiki Senri, Toya Rima, mention of Ichijou Takuma, Kuran Rido, Kuran Kaname, Cross Yuuki

Rating: K+

Summary: Ichijou-san, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Seperti apa tempatmu berada saat ini? Kalau kamu sampai disana dengan selamat, aku menantikan surat darimu. Based on Vocaloid Hatsune Miku's song, Saihate.

A/N: Ckk ckk ckk… setelah sekian lama, akhirnya author kembali ke fandom ini… Huahuuu, Taku-mamaaaaaa…

Disclaimer: Haruskah dituliskan lagi? Vampire Knight milik Matsuri Hino. Vocaloid milik Yamaha.

--

**Saihate ****サイハテ**

--

_Untuk Ichijou-san_

_Ichijou-san, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sedang apa kau disana? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku akan marah kalau kamu melupakanku._

…

_Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kejadian 'itu' ya… Tahu tidak? Saat ini aku dan Rima sedang mengadakan perjalanan lho. Perjalanan. Untuk mencarimu. Jangan tertawa, aku sekarang menyimpan pedangmu. Heran, kenapa kamu meninggalkan pedangmu? Aku kan jadi repot-repot mencarimu untuk mengembalikannya._

_Payah._

… _Saat itu benar-benar mengerikan ya… Ayahku yang seharusnya sudah mati ternyata masih hidup… Cross Yuuki ternyata seorang pureblood vampire dan bahkan anggota keluarga Kuran… Dan Ichijou-san…_

Tangan pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dia dipengaruhi oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dia menyerang Rima, sahabatnya. Dan saat akhirnya ayahnya meninggalkan badannya untuk kembali bangkit, Ichijou-san…

"_Maafkan aku, Shiki."_

Ichijou-san…

"_Selama ini aku selalu ragu. Kalau saja aku cepat mengambil keputusan, kamu tidak perlu menjadi korban seperti ini…"_

Ichijou-san…

"_Aku harus mengakhiri semuanya. Dengan tanganku, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya."_

Dia pergi…

Shiki Senri menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Saat itu dia mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Ichijou walaupun matanya terpejam. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk membuka mata. Takut menghadapi Ichijou-san… Takut melihatnya pergi… Karena dia tahu, 'akhir' apa yang dimaksudkan oleh vampire pirang itu.

"_Rima."_

"…_Dimana Ichijou?"_

Saat Rima terbangun, hal itulah yang ditanyakannya. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Shiki kembali merasakan perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"_Ichijou-san bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakannya."_

Dia tidak akan bisa lupa bagaimana perasaannya saat mengatakan hal itu. Mulutnya terasa pahit. Suaranya terdengar sedikit getir.

Ichijou-san pergi untuk mengakhiri semuanya…

Dan saat semuanya selesai…

Ichijou-san tidak kembali.

--

"_Pedang Ichijou-san."_

"_Shiki tidak pantas memakai itu."_

"_Tentu saja, karena ini milik Ichijou-san. Aku harus mengembalikan ini kepada Ichijou-san."_

"… _Aku ikut."_

--

Baik Rima maupun Shiki sebenarnya tahu, tidak mungkin Ichijou bisa selamat dari kejadian itu. Bagaimana pun juga yang dilawannya adalah Ichijou Asato, salah satu dari tiga tetua asosiasi dan juga kakek yang telah membesarkan seorang Ichijou Takuma selama ini.

Shiki tetap mencari. Tapi sia-sia. Baik Ichijou Asato maupun Ichijou Takuma, mereka tidak ditemukan. Yang ada disana hanyalah reruntuhan sisa bangunan dari mansion milik keluarga Ichijou, dan juga sebuah pedang yang dikenal sebagai milik sang Ichijou muda.

Dan Shiki tahu baik bahwa tidak mungkin Ichijou Takuma menghilang tanpa membawa pedangnya.

Seharusnya Shiki lah yang paling tahu tentang itu.

Mengakhiri semuanya, berarti mengakhiri konspirasi para tetua asosiasi, dan juga mengakhiri garis keturunan keluarga Ichijou yang berada di balik semua itu.

Seluruh keluarga Ichijou yang tersisa…

Termasuk seorang vampire muda bernama Ichijou Takuma itu sendiri.

--

_Mungkin suatu saat kita akan bisa bertemu lagi. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Saat pintu itu tertutup, aku tahu kita akan berpisah. _

_Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, Ichijou-san. Kau bahkan sampai berani membentak sahabatmu sendiri, Kuran Kaname, karena telah menyeretku kedalam konflik internal vampire-vampire pureblood keluarga Kuran. _

_Kau masih melindungiku walaupun tubuhku sedang dikendalikan oleh ayahku._

_Terima kasih._

_Terima kasih._

_**Sayonara.**_

--

"Shiki terlalu sentimental."

"… Rima. Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Hmm, sejak Shiki hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri?"

Shiki menghela nafas panjang dan melipat kertas yang barusan ditulisinya. Surat. Surat untuk Ichijou-san. Walaupun dia tahu surat itu tidak akan bisa sampai ke orang yang ditujunya. Tapi setidaknya…

"Sudah waktunya kita berangkat."

"Shiki."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Setidaknya sudah membantu untuk mengurangi beban di hatinya.

"Apa kau melihatku seperti yang 'apa-apa'?"

_Ichijou-san… mungkin aku memang terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan yang ada di depan mataku…_

"Shiki selalu terlihat seperti 'apa-apa' di mataku."

_Tapi tolong jangan sadarkan aku. Aku ingin tetap begini. Aku ingin mempunyai alasan untukku hidup. _

"Cerewet ah."

_Dan kalau suatu saat kita bertemu lagi… kau boleh memarahiku sepuasnya. Untuk saat ini, biarkan dulu aku begini, Ichijou-san._

--

**End**

--

A/N: Apakah Taku-mama mati? Ataukah masih hidup? Anggaplah dia sudah mati kalau begitu, demi kepentingan fanfic ini -digoreng fans-

Oh iya, untuk lagu Saihate ini, saya sarankan supaya denger yang versi fandubnya Clear. Yang itu lebih 'ngena' dan lebih berasa sebagai lagu perpisahan.


End file.
